Chris Stephens
Owned by YFS. Info Name: Chris Stephens Gender: Male District: 9 Age: 14 Weapon: Ax, Knife, Spear Appearance: Chris has blonde hair and golden eyes, with a look of surprise normally on his face. He is lanky and doesn't look strong, but these looks decieve his enemies. Strengths/skills: Chris is a good climber, is very quick, and he has quick reflexes. Weakness(es): Chris is not good at hiding, and he isn't the best at hunting. ''' '''Personality: Chris is normally a softspoken boy who will talk without much words. The most he might say is "Want to ally?". He can be a nice person, but you will only get one or two word compliments out of him. Backstory/History: Chris was raised in an orphanage, and known as "the kid who didn't say much.". He had some friends, but only those who could stand his small saying of words without wanting more out of him. Chris had a crush on a girl in the orphanage, and he walked to her one day. "Want to be mine?" he asked. The most words he had ever said. "Oh... I don't know..." she replied, scratching her head. "Maybe give me some more time?" she asked. ''' '''Chris nodded, but knew she had just tried to politely say no. Who would wanna date a kid of simple words? He didn't like to say much, as he wanted to keep things easy and simple for others and to summarize things up. At the age of 10 he left the orphanage after being hired by a grain harvesting company. They provided him residence, and Chris was happy. He had a job. Plus the company was full of simple people like himself, and he found a place he fit in just well. Chris thought life could not get any better... until he saw his crush from the orphanage. He still liked her, even if she didn't return the feelings. He walked up to her, when another boy stepped in the way. "You want her? Well stay away kid. She's mine." the boy said. "Come on Zack, don't be mean to other people." the girl said. She saw Chris and recognized him. "You... your the boy who wanted to date me." she recalled. Zack shoved Chris. But Chris stood firm and didn't fall. "Trying to steal her? I'm going to teach you a lesson about thieves and what happens when they cross paths with me." Zack said, putting his hands up. Chris had never been in a fight. He snapped out of his thoughts when Zack punched his face. Chris threw a kick out and kicked Zack in the leg. Finding him off balance Chris tried to punch Zack, but the boy quickly ducked. "What's a matter, skinny boy? Not enough strength? Maybe you should put some more meat on those bones." Zack taunted, but his crude remarks were shut up with a quick jab to the throat. "I'm not weak!" Chris said. Chris began to fight even better, and throughout the battle learned how to. Finally, after bloodied and bruised, Chris finished the even more wounded Zack off with a strong hook to the jaw. The girl was shocked. "Nobody's ever beaten Zack in a fight." she said shocked. "I did." Chris replied. "You don't say much, do you?" the girl asked. "No." Chris replied. "Chris, wasn't it? My name is Amy." the girl said. "Salutations" Chris replied. "I don't think I'll be dating Zack anymore. He's a jerk anyways." Amy stated to Chris. "How about me?" Chris asked. "You know what... I will." Amy said. Chris was euphoric. He ran to his quarters, and was cheering. The next day he was talking a lot more, working a lot harder, and being very happy. He met Amy again, happy. 4 years later, he sat with Amy one summer day. "I'm worried Chris. Tomorrow is the reapings. My name is in 17 times." she said. "Mine's in 4 times." Chris said. "Well, you don't need to take tesserae. But I do." Amy said. "I could help." Chris offered. "No, it's fine." she replied, before walking off. ''' '''He attended the reaping the next day, worrying for Amy more than himself. He was skittish, but when her name wasn't picked, he sighed with relief. However, this relief was short lived, when his name was picked. Chris was silent, before he walked up to the stage with a look of surprise. Token: Cross-Necklace Height: 5'7 Fears: Underground areas. Alliance: Tributes from Districts 9, 10, 11, and 12. Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 9 Category:14 year olds Category:Reaped